Party Girl
by Kagome-Inu5
Summary: Duncan's going to teach Courtney how to loosen up, and enjoy a good party, if it kills him. Courtney just wants to get back to her hotel room in one piece. Chaos all around. -DxC


There was something thrilling about being at a party. The music that threatened to burst your ear drums at any given moment, the swaying bodies, the fat loaded snacks, and the light conversation no one would remember come the next day. It was guaranteed to be a joyous night for all.

For Courtney however, it was all one big headache.

Grunting in frustration, the petite brunette ripped her pink sleep mask from her eyes, glaring angrily at the clock that stared back at her with brightly lit numbers; _11:16 PM. _A _small -_or what started out that way- gathering was apparently taking place in the ballroom downstairs, as she was currently staying at a hotel she'd been allowed to rest at for the summer as a high school graduation gift from her parents. The place wasn't cheap; with it's glorious ocean view from every window, jetted soaker tub, flat screen TV with almost every channel, a fully stocked mini-fridge, and room service galore. It was her own slice of paradise.

She had been comfortably settled in bed, a little teen romance novel perched in her lap, -she had decided to leave the Jane Austin and Shakespeare at home for this trip, as she _was _in California for this summer, and what more appropriate for the location then a book about said season?- when the music began. First, it was little more than a buzz of annoyance, that her ear plugs fixed promptly. Then, with the music, came loud shouts of peoples voices directly below her. Humming to herself and concentrating harder on the words on the pages helped divert her attention from the racket. Still, the volume decimals climber higher and higher, proving reading to be utterly impossible.

It was still early, not even ten o'clock, so the recent high school graduate decided it best to shut the paper-back and attempt to have the music rock her to sleep instead. She'd hoped whoever was hosting the party, would change the beat to something softer and soothing, instead of the unbearable, lyric-less screaming and banging of drums she was hearing, now.

The music did shift through several different songs, before Courtney gave up on sleep, and turned to the TV for a distraction, instead. Scrolling through her list of options, she chose a nice documentary, and turned the volume up loud enough to keep the noise from bothering her. Normally, she would of stomped right down to the manager, and complained until everybody who was attending the shindig vacated the premises. However, this was _her _summer, and she wasn't going to let some juvenile bash ruin a moment of it.

Eventually, her eyes began to droop, and she slipped her mask over her eyes, and started to doze off. A loud boom, seemingly moments later awoke her with a jolt. That was the final straw. So now, here she went, tossing her mask to the floor and felt around blindly until her silk robe of a housecoat was in her grasp. Throwing the garment on over her equally silky boy short panties, and tank top -the weather made wearing anything else not an option- she stormed out into the hallway like Hurricane Katrina.

Marching into the elevator, she nearly beat the poor _first floor _button senseless in her blind rage to put an end to the ruckus that was keeping her from a peaceful night's slumber.

Upon reaching the floor she desired, she winced as the volume of the heavy metal music reached deafening heights; the ear plugs doing very little good.

She examined the mess with mixed emotions. It seemed the party had managed to worm it's way out of the ballroom, and spread to the main floor of the hotel lobby as well. Why the manager, or _somebody _wasn't putting a stop to this, she hadn't the faintest idea.

Still stark-raving mad, she flicked her piercing onyx gave around the room, then pursed her lips upon not seeing any sign of an authority figure she could complain to. Gathering her nerve, -which she had quite a lot of- Courtney stomped toward the jumbo doors that led to the ballroom. She was determined to rip the power cord to whatever speaker system the music was hooked up to, if it was the last thing she did.

Throwing the doors open, her mouth nearly fell open in shock.

Disco lights flashed around the room, the music shook the ground beneath her feet, and so many people were crowded in the room, it made the space look small. Courtney's resolve was momentarily shaken, as she almost blushed in embarrassment when she took note of the fact that she was at a very packed party in her _PJs._

Shaking her head, she focused on her task at hand, and began pushing her way through the mass of bodies. Most people seemed around her age, maybe a little older, and all had little plastic red cups in their hands. Laughing obnoxiously, dancing, or just chatting in the corner. The scene was all to new for the CIT. She had been to parties, of course, though usually they were dinner parties her mother threw, or a banquet of some sort. A real, California celebration wasn't something she had ever experienced before.

Spotting the large black speakers at the far end of the room, Courtney became that much more eager to get this over and done with, so she could head back to the comfort and luxury of her own suite. Finally elbowing her way through, she covered her ears with both hands to lessen the boom that was almost causing her to lose her hearing all together, and swiftly moved to grab the power cord plainly in her sight.

An arm grabbing her roughly around the waist surprised her, though her scream of fright was thankfully drowned out by the unbearable sound. She squirmed and threw kicks at however had the audacity to touch her in such a manner, and was suddenly spun around without effort.

"What do you think you're doing?" A guy shouted, -surprisingly loud enough for her to understand, despite their current placement directly in front of the amplifying devices- furious teal colored eyes glared at her, and the multi-colored lights from the ceiling made the piercings that donned his face all that more noticeable, along with the neon green of his mohawk. Courtney scrunched up her face at the male in utter repulsion.

"I'm shutting you down!" She yelled, shoving his hand from his waist and pulling the ties around her robe tighter around her mid-section.

This answer seemed to infuriate the individual more, as he grabbed her arm without much gentleness, and towed her toward the exit. She put up a decent struggle, but he was nothing if not persistent.

Once the two were safely out the doors she had only just come in -she also noted in distate that the guy had managed to make his way through the crowd much swifter than she had- he fixed her with another icy look.

"Party crasher, eh?" He muttered, dropped her arm and leaning up against the doors like a bouncer to a night club. Then again, that could of been exactly what he was. He looked more like someone who would be thrown out of the reception, then being the one doing the throwing-out, though.

Putting on her best poker-face, she cleared her throat professionally, and gave him a stern look. "I'm here to complain."

The boy snorted, amusement taking away the annoyance that had early occupied his expression. "No, really? I never would of guessed." His sarcasm grated on her already frayed nerves as he eyed her attire with an up-turn of his lips.

How dare he find her entertaining! She meant business!

With an insulted huff, she put her hands on her hips. "I demand you lower the volume of your music this instant!"

Instead of complying like presumed he would, the infuriating teenager looked at her like she was nothing but a insect, unworthy of his time.

"Well that's _great_, peaches. Anything else?"

Courtney could feel her eye twitch. What she wouldn't give right now to rip out that stupid eyebrow ring and shove it right up his-

"Duncan, dude! You gotta get in here! We're having a wet t-shirt contest going on!" A blonde boy exclaimed upon bursting through the doors and knocking the dark-haired individual sideways before he regained his balance.

The male, _Duncan, _lit up like it was Christmas morning and he was six years old. Courtney resisted the urge to roll her eyes in exasperation.

Finally noticing her standing there, the blue eyed blonde gave her a friendly grin. "Feel free to come join in if you wanna." Before Courtney could form a rebuttal, he turned to Duncan. "Friend of yours?"

The punk chortled and turned to eye her in hilarity again, as if she were a little kitten in a store window, instead of the lioness she tried to convince her she was. "Actually, this chick here was planning on killing the party. Was gonna unplug the whole sound system."

The blonde gasped like he had said she had been about to kill some infant child or something. "No _way, _bra! Why would you do that?" It baffled her that he seemed so genuinely confused as to why _anyone _would want to stop the disturbance caused by those speakers.

"It's _too_ loud." Courtney hissed between clenched teeth, and shot a glare to the teal eyed boy who's eyes kept raking over her body like she was on display. Yep, just like a cat in a pet shop window.

"Dudette," The blonde came forward to drape his arm around her shoulder in an almost brotherly manner, the bright smile once again taking over his features. "You need to chill. Come on in, relax, dance a little, have a drink." He began towing her toward the double doors, but she dug her heels in the moment he tried to pull her along. She had had enough of being dragged around.

"I don't _want _to _'chill'_," Courtney made air quotes, which caused another snicker from Duncan, whom she wanted to choke until he turned blue. "Just turn down the stupid music and I'll leave in peace!"

Again, the happy-go-lucky male pouted as if she had taken the wind right out of his sail with her snappish words. Lip pursing out farther, the longer she didn't take back her demand like he must of expected, he finally sighed.

Turning to Duncan, he winked at him. "Why don't you show her the ropes to partying, D? Seems she needs a little jump-start."

Duncan smirked, which only further aggravated the eighteen-year old female. "Sure thing, Geoffy." His smirk seemed to turn a bit more suggestive. "I'll show her a good time."

Patting his friend on the shoulder, _Geoffy _made his way back into the party, leaving the two in the lobby with the other people who had strayed from the center of the shindig.

"Well babe, guess it's just you and me. If you're nice, I can over look your little stunt of trying to sabotage the party, and help you loosen up a little." The innuendo to his words, mixed with the dark look in his eyes, had a shiver travelling down her spine.

Fixing him with a cold look, she spat the words, "I'd rather _die._" before turning on her slipper covered heel, and began in the direction of the elevator.

The boy clucked his tongue and chuckled, before pouncing and wrapping both arms around her waist and placing his lips to her ear. "You're feisty, aren't you? I_ like_ feisty." Her throat suddenly felt dry, as she could feel every curve and muscle on his body with him holding her so tightly to his chest. This was one instance where she lacked any experience. That being, the more _physical _side of relationships. This boy seemed to have plenty of experience. Even if he didn't, he was an extraordinary actor.

Suddenly, reality came back to her like a slap in the face, and she stomped on his shoe covered foot hard enough for him to yelp and release her from his grip.

Pretending like her face wasn't a fair shade of rouge, she bolted for the elevator and pressed the third floor button urgently, silently pleading with God himself that the boy wouldn't follow.

Lady Luck apparently wasn't with her that evening, as he held his hands on both sides of the metal door, keeping it from closing. "Come on, fifteen minutes. You look like you could use a little _relaxation._" Every word he spoke seemed to come out as an innuendo of some sort. Which made her feel disgusted for any minuscule feelings lust that had sparked upon their close contact.

She had prepared to give him a long winded rant, filled with many insults, and criticism on his style choices, when he snatched her hand yet again and pulled her outside of the elevator before the doors could shut. She almost wanted to claw at the doors in desperation, but her pride and dignity kept her from doing so.

"Fifteen minutes." She agreed stiffly with gritted teeth. Oh, this boy was going to be the death of her.

Though not if _she_ was the death of _him,_ first.

* * *

"Come_ on, _darling. Loosen up a little."

He grabbed her hips, and pushed them left and right in a swinging motion; trying to get her to move them around to the beat of the song. However, he was shot down as she swatted him away like the pest he was, then roughly crossed her arms over her chest in silent protest.

Growling at her aversion to doing anything fun, he pushed her over to the wall and put his lips to her ear so she could hear him without yelling.

"Look, baby doll, you're _really _sexy," He almost purred the word, and Courtney all of a sudden felt much to revealed in the housecoat that hung above her knees. "And there are a lot of things I'd like to do to you," She felt the shiver again. "But if you can't behave, then I'm going to have to throw you out."

She almost snapped at him, that being thrown out is _exactly_ what she wanted, so she could try and salvage the rest of her night. Except, the thought of being thrown out by _him _felt like a complete insult.

"I'm not dancing provocatively, and I'm not drinking. What else is there?" She questioned reluctantly, and Duncan grinned slyly.

"Well, if you're so _eager _to leave, I could take you back to_ my_ hotel room-" Courtney clamped a hand over his mouth and shot him a dirty look, before stomping back onto the dance floor.

Taking a breath, Courtney tried to conjure up all the knowledge she had of dancing. She had taken dance as a child, though it was mostly ballet, which wouldn't help her here. Thinking about all the music videos she had seen, she listening to the song and began swaying to it. Duncan smiled in approval, now leaning up against the wall he had just pinned her to.

After a couple of songs, she got more into it, and Duncan even joined her. Though she refused to grind up against him like some other frivolous minded girls had been doing, she let him take her hand and spin her around, then dip her without complaint.

"You don't have two left feet; I'm surprised." Courtney commented, which was the closest thing he would be getting to a compliment. He seemed to understand that fact.

"Well, I go to a lot of parties."

* * *

Long past the fifteen minute date where she was to be set free, Courtney sipped at her diet Pepsi quietly, trying to catch her breath as her chest heaved from all the fast songs that had been played.

They sat at a small table in the corner of the ballroom, where her eyes were starting to droop.

"Sleepy?" Duncan breathed in her ear, causing her to jump, and sticky brown soda to splash onto her robe. Grimacing, she quickly tried to dab at the spot with a napkin, before shooting daggers at the smirking boy seated next to her. How on earth had she gotten wrapped into partying _with_ the hooligans that she'd been ready to shut down in the first place?

"Alright, you've had enough. Let's go, princess."

"_Don't_ call me that."

"Ooo, kitty's got claws after all."

"I _will_ shove this pop can down your throat."

"You'll go to jail for murder,"

"I think I'd take the trade."

To Courtney's shock, he actually had the _nerve_ to laugh at her.

"Sure, sure. Whatever floats your boat." His snide look had her fuming, but the sudden feeling of his cool hand on her overheated leg made her gasp lightly.

"Tell me something," He began huskily, slowly leaning closer, as his hand slid higher. "Are you a virgin, sunshine?"

She sputtered, lips opening and closing but no sound coming out. That seemed to be answer enough for him.

"Well, fuck. Guess I shouldn't of assumed otherwise, though." She was surprised when he dropped his hand from her leg, seeming to lose interest in her.

_What_ was this guy's problem? He hits on her all night, sexually harasses her, then stops paying attention to her completely once he finds out she's pure? Courtney felt like she had just been hit in the stomach.

"_Pardon?_" She finally managed to get out, and he gave her a bored look.

"I don't sleep with virgins. More trouble then it's worth. Come find me in a couple years when you've let go of the excess baggage." He was already staring at some redhead on the dance floor, with breasts too large to be real.

The rejection stung a little more than it should have. It was irrational of course, but it still left her feeling hurt.

That hurt quickly turned into resolve, and there was no going back. Courtney wasn't about to let him give up on her just like that. She _hated _quitters, and most of all, she hated being quit on.

"Make me the exception." She breathed out the words barely loud enough for him to catch, but caught his attention as he stared at her in confusion.

"What?"

She was speaking plain English, wasn't she? "Sleep with me. Make me the exception to your rule." A little voice in the back of her mind yelled at her that she was being an imbecile, but she was too consumed at the thought of doing something as bad as losing her virginity during a one night fling. She would go to a church and repent afterwards, or whatever it took to clear her conscience of this unholy deed.

Duncan stared at her like she had lost her ever-loving mind, but then smiled in a Cheshire fashion. "Are you sure, sweetheart? There's no taking it back once it's done."

She nodded firmly.

* * *

The rest of the night, everything seemed to move forward so quickly she felt dizzy. It was only when the sunlight touched her face the next morning, where she was curled up in her hotel bed, that everything sunk in.

She bolted up right, horrified as she took in her naked form, and noticed the lack of _his._

_He had left._

_He had slept with her, then left._

She felt like crying, and going on a bloody rampage, and crying some more. However, there, on the night stand was a little note.

In a hurried print, there on the small index card read;

_Don't be too heartbroken, princess. If it's any consolation, you were better then any other girl I had before. Love; Duncan._

She buried her face in her pillow, throwing the card to the floor, and silently vowing to never leave the warmth and comfort of this bed again. Her whole body felt sore, and her soul felt crushed into pieces. What had she done...?

_Don't be too heartbroken..._


End file.
